Moment of Truth
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Times change and people change, but do feelings change too? That is the question Blue wonders and Green is willing to answer himself. Oldrivalshipping.


**A/N:**

**Originally, this is my original story I had written up like...2 years or so? And, I've been reading a lot of Oldrival and Conflict shippings recently and somewhat collaborated the ideas and POOF! This crazy shit. ECK. Imma put one here then at my dA account. For those who are curious about my dA account, just check my profile :) **

**ALSO, I plan to write two endings to this - a sad ending and a happy ending. I'm really up for the sad ending because, I'm a realist :D hihihihihihihi.**

**YOSH, you guys be the better judge for me 'aight?**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon characters (c) Satoshi Tajiri, Plot/Original story (c) MINE.**

* * *

As Blue had just finished packing all her clothes, a knock was heard from the door. She grunted from her spot and resumed filling her second pack, zipping her first bag and heading to the bathroom to collect her other necessities.

Another knock came.

Sighing exasperatedly, she glared daggers at the person on the other side.

"Go away Red, I already told you didn't I? I have work waiting for me back at Sevii islands and students waiting for me back home. So go away." Every word that came out of her mouth was precise, loud and clear, enough for the raven haired lad on the other side to hear.

She heard a sigh on the other side of the door, indicating that he had given up and best decided to leave her be. She was finally at peace. Putting the pack in her bag and zipping it close, she placed it beside her bedside. Nodding to herself successfully, Blue collapsed into her bed tiredly. Her flight back to Johto wouldn't be until 3 am, and after that, she has to travel miles and miles until she gets to a port, then days and days and days until she arrives at Sevii islands. Being a Pokemon connoisseur, she didn't want to use her pokemon as transportation for they might tire themselves out. And besides, they had fine service for pokemon in the airports and boats! It would be grand. Blue was too lazy to go to a nearby motel or restaurant to wait for her flight so she best decided to stay in her hotel room until 1 hour and 30 minutes until then. She was already dressed for tomorrow- dark blue skinny jeans, plain white shirt, plaid blue and red button shirt and dark blue sneakers. All what's left is to set her alarm for extra measure.

Draping an arm over her heavy eyelids, she was ready to be drifted away into deep slumber when another knock came. She best decided to ignore it for good, a decision she'll come to regret because whoever was at the other side of the door kept knocking…

…and knocking,

And knocking,

And knocking,

And knocking.

_IGNORE BLUE, BEST IGNORE IT._ Her subconscious told her tiredly. Her eyelids drooped down, forcing herself to sleep. But the knocking went on, aggravatingly, she grabbed a pillow and pushed it to her face groaning.

_IGNORE IT; HE'LL GIVE UP SOONER OR LATER._

…

….

…

Sadly, it didn't. Taking the pillow away, she stared at the ceiling above her trying to ignore the rampant knocking at the door.

_I HOPE HIS KNUCKLES START BLEEDING._

At the thought of it, the knocking eventually stopped. Blue smirked victoriously, chuckling airily. Draping her arm again to her eyes, her system finally shut down slowly going to sleep. It was late. She had a big day. And her flight was just a few hours away, better to get some rest.

Just as Blue was about to finally close her eyes, the idiot at her door began banging. And it sounded a whole lot worst than the continuous knocking earlier. Blue clutched the silk ivory bed sheets, trying to control every mass and nerves not to leave her bed. She had mentally counted one to ten, going into Zen mode to ignore it. But it was too loud that it broke her concentration.

Blue hastily got up, her light brown locks flailing everywhere, and growled dangerously in the process as she strode angry steps towards the door.

"I'M COMING! AND I SWEAR, RED EVERGREEN THAT I AM GOING TO-"she stopped in mid sentence as her blue eyes flew wide open to the person at her doorstep.

It wasn't who she thought it was.

Nope, it wasn't Red out.

Rather, standing outside her doorstep in the wee hours of the night, dressed in lime green hoodie jacket, some gray shirt, cargo jeans and sneakers, was the reason of her misery, Green Oak.

He was unsurprisingly calm, for someone who had kept knocking and banging at the door for about- checking her wrist watch, 10 minutes, Wow.

"Green…" her mouth whispered before she could even stop it.

He smiled briefly, that smile. She immediately remembered what he said and did then put her mask on as she looked away from him.

"What do you want?"

The gym leader opened his mouth, and then closed it. For once, he was at loss for words. Scratching his head nervously, he lifted his head and looked at her. Soft, longing green eyes meeting electrifying blue ones.

"Can we talk?"

She thought for a moment, leaning against her door.

Her heart had screamed _Fuck Off Oak, _but her mind told her to give him a break. "I'm listening…"

Running a hand to his spiky brown hair, he took a deep shaky breathe and started.

"Look, I know it was rude for me to say those things back at the party and I'm sorry, I truly am"

"I know," she shrugged, passing it like it was nothing "I don't blame you. Half of it was quite true anyway, about me ever thinking I had a chance and all, then ended up disappointing myself. So…no harm done!" she said bitterly, successfully driving away her urge to cry and ignoring the pain in her heart.

But he knew better, since she wasn't looking at him straight. Wait, she did, but it was brief. He just knew that she was lying; he didn't know her for years for nothing if he didn't knew.

His mind wandered back to the party, back to when he caught sight of the look in her face when she saw him – hurt.

It was a reunion party for the Dex holders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. They held it every 5 years since they first met the Unova dex holders; Black, White, Bianca and Cheren.

He hadn't seen her in years, life as a gym leader was tiring and hard. Everyday, trainers would come and battle, a badge was rewarded, he'd train his pokemon, eat, and then sleep. The whole cycle would continue over and over again that it became agonizing, especially when those fan girls would come and visit. A few of his friends would occasionally stop by and visit, namely Red, Yellow, his juniors, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Lyra, or his family Daisy and Professor Oak, but hardly her.

And when she does visit him, she'd start flirting and teasing him to the point that he wants to shut himself out. But he couldn't, wouldn't. Blue was the entity that brought him out of his misery, the stress reliever in his life. But when she left for Sevii islands, he started to change. They both did.

"So…" her voice suddenly perked up, breaking him out of his trance "that's it? Nothing more to say? 'cause I am so DEAD BEAT, I have business waiting for me tomorrow…Oh! And an early flight to catch on too! So," she was just about to close her door when he held unto her arm, forcing her to look her way.

There was no way he'd leave it at that, there were things she needed to understand. She forgot how competitive he was, how he'd never back down without a fight.

"No, that's not it." Green firmly stated out, strong green orbs looking down on her making her feel small.

This kind of Green surprised her, not that she would ever admit it out loud. Sighing in defeat, Blue turned to him expectantly; arms crossed to her chest and icy blue eyes glowering at the tall boy before her.

Moment of truth.

Lapsing for a last minute breath, he ran his hand again through his spiky hair nervously anticipating for the words he's about to day. Green remembered to look at her in the eye, shocking her at first but kept it in (she's good), and opened his mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry alright, for everything, for hurting you, for breaking your trust, our promise, and…just…for everything. I lied when I said I didn't need you in my life anymore, because you were already a part of it. I lied when I said I was getting married, it was just a fluke, the bride loves another guy anyways" bringing a fist to his mouth, he cleared his throat and went on "The day you left for Sevii islands, I swore that my heart broke the minute we parted. Because there in Viridian city, you weren't there. It felt different talking to you via Skype, because, although I can see and hear you, it doesn't feel the same. I wanted to climb into my screen and touch you, hear you against my ear and hear you call my name. When Silver told me you were returning, I couldn't wait for you to get back. Because I swore that the minute you'll set foot in Kanto, I swore that I'd sweep you off your feet and hold you tight and never let you go. But, something inexplicable happened and changed all that. Causing everything to go wrong. And what's worse, I've caused the girl I've probably ever loved more than anything else, to go through so much pain by pretending I don't love her, by saying I've forgotten about her and chose someone better. I watched her cry her heart out while I was out there making out with some girl and shit when I could just be there and hold her in my arms" by this time, she noticed how shaky he was. She was about to tell him to stop, but she wanted to hear more. And so he did.

"I…I-I failed you Blue, I've hurt you too much. That's why I'm standing right here, right now, right in front of you saying that I'm not only sorry, truly and heartily sorry. But…that I'm also…hopelessly and desperately in lo-"

She had clamped his mouth with her hand, refusing to finish the last few words she's only dreamed of for years. As much as the feeling was mutual, she decided to end this once and for all for the benefit of both individuals. All the heartfelt feelings will be forced to be let go and their platonic relationship would have gone for naught, it's what's best for them. She wanted to end this and let him go if all she'll ever get from loving him is pain and complications.

"I hear you Green, heard you loud and clear. I forgive you, I really do." Lifting her head, a wry broken expression of a smile formulated from her face breaking Green's heart.

He didn't like where this was going.

Taking her hand from his mouth, Green looked stupefied at the brunette before him, opting not to believe what she was doing. Possibly, he was refusing to believe that she'd dropped him that easily with that sneaky little lie.

"That's it?" she hears him say, almost angrily "That's all your going to say? 'I forgive you'? Isn't that the understatement of the century" he chuckled sardonically.

She let him laugh, having no time or energy to rebut or defend herself. She just wanted this to end quickly.

"Yeah, well…at least it's better than to lie about feelings and stuff like that. Because frankly, I don't care anymore, Green, I don't care anymore…"

And that was it, her wall crumbled with the confession but she was brave enough to keep her mask on. Green managed to see it through her broken blue gaze, how those twin pools of mischief had lost its luster. It just tore him apart.

"Y-You don't care?" he asked in disbelief, almost mockingly "You," he snickered "You,_ You_ don't care? _You_ of all people? Little miss pesky woman? Now that is rich!" he laughs, leaning behind the wall for support.

Blue sighed and began to turn from him, back facing him.

"Look, if you're here just to make a mockery of me, feel free to do so. Just, do it in your own quarters okay? I have a flight to prepare for, so…Good night Mr. Oak."

Just as she was about to close the door, his foot stepped in and a force pushed the door wide open. Green went in her room, a serious look on his face and eyes that reflected his determination. The combination scared Blue as she backed away from him.

"G-Green, are you mad? This is my room, GET OUT!" she screamed. He was so frustrating.

"Not until you hear what I have to say Blue." The words are firm and threatening. She was so stubborn.

"H-Hear what you have to say- Didn't you just say it all a moment ago?!" Really, he was frustrating! "So what, they were all lies? And you had the trouble of coming here to fling me more of your lies, is that it?" she was already in front of him without even knowing, fuming with anger and utter frustration with the male in her room.

"YOU'RE WRONG," he rebukes angrily, very angrily. "I wasn't lying! Everything I said was the truth and nothing but the truth! Why is it so hard for you to accept that?!" Really, her stubbornness was getting to him!

"_Oh_, someone's scary tonight" her voice mocks ironically.

"I'm serious here!" Green grabbed her by her shoulders to stare into his angry self. "So am I!" she says back, breaking away from him like he was really out of his mind.

"Then why won't you take me seriously?"

"Why should I?"

"BLUE!"

"Get out"

"Blue…"

"I'm serious Green; get out of my room before I call my Wigglytuff to slap you out of my room"

"Not happening, the hotel service has a technology that doesn't allow pokemon battles to happen."

"I'm not kidding Green"

"I don't care, I'm not going."

"Get out"

"No"

"...Please get out"

"No"

"Green Oak, get the fuck out of my room."

"I'll say it once, I'll say it twice and I'll say it over and over again, No"

"Green-"

"**NO**"

"DAMN IT GREEN, GET OUT!"

"No"

"Please? Just, get out"

"…no. Whatever you do, whatever you're going to say, I'm not going anywhere."

Sighing exasperatedly at her frustration, Blue brought her fingers to her temples, the other arm on her hip. She mentally counted one to ten. After which, she eyed the luggage on her feet then at the frustrating male before her.

"Then I will." She announces, taking her bags off her feet and heading for the door, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

Green however had other plans, as the long haired brunette walks by the door; he grabs both arms with his strong hands. As Blue struggled to get away from him, she had not noticed the tears in her eyes at the ready to slip away, anger was getting the best of her.

"GREEN! LET ME GO DAMN IT!" she chokes on the tears she never knew was there "I gotta go, I gotta g-"

He silenced her with his mouth on his, absorbing her sobs. He had forgotten how sweet she tasted, how this feeling never ceased to make him feel like a child again, from their first kiss up to this point, it had always warmed him up – inside and out.

Blue had long forgotten her rage and went on to kiss him, arms around his neck, lying against him afraid that she'll fall. Kissing back as passionately as she can despite the tears.

His hands circled around her slim waist, returning to his usual spot around her waist. Occasionally twist the ends of her long hair on some occasion.

Heated kisses were exchanged between the two, desperately wanting the other as much as they can.

He breaks their kiss to look at her closely; her cheeks were flushed from crying and probably from the kiss, her cheeks were puffy and tear stained- a fresh tear caught his sight as he traced it up to her eyes which were glossy from tears and evident in sadness. Noticing his gaze, Blue shyly hid her face from him, regrettably burying her face into his chest. His scent lingering over her.

Green raised his hands from her waist to her face, cupping with both hands to look at her better. She was too embarrassed to show her face to him, Green didn't hesitate and went on. With their face merely inches apart, he once again recalled the many memories he's shared with this female before him. How many times she's annoyed him, the times she's been laughed at, the times she's taught him a few tricks up her sleeve and many more.

Without letting go of her face, Green leans down to plant a sweet kiss on her forehead - a simple sign of apology. Then he proceeds to plant kisses her nose, cheeks, eyes then her lips for a brief moment. His kisses were focused on the tears slipping down her face one by one; he was there to kiss it away. As if he was silently asking to stop crying.

Her still breathing signals him of her calming down, stopping the tears. Opening her eyes, she stares intently at the green eyed male who she was supposed to ignore for the rest of her life, seemingly lost from the passion they both shared.

Bringing his head down to her, she initiates a kiss of her own. Sweetly, slowly and innocently. Savoring his upper lip, gently sucking his lower lip, and moaning in between kisses.

Feeling the bed behind her, Blue falls on her back with Green on top of her. He grins wolfishly down at her blushing face. Then she kisses him again, already missing their heated lip lock exchange.

This time, he is dominating her greedily. Biting her lower lip teasingly, earning a moan from her. His wistful tongue playfully licks her mouth, gingerly asking for entrance before she complies. His tongue familiarizes itself with her wet cavern, tasting her sweetness. She feels his arms wrap around her, his knees at either side of her. She slips on hand into his hair while the other holds his shoulder, bringing him closer. Feeling her tongue, he playfully tugs into it, acting like a viper seeking for a dance from its mate. Tongues dance passionately; moans were echoed through their throats rising the temperature.

A screeching noise vibrates from her pocket, separating the two from their make-out session. Blue quickly recognizes the sound as her alarm and grunts sadly, reaching into her pocket to stare at her phone then to Green.

He realizes what was going on, she offered a small smile.

Green collapses on her, ensuring that he has her trapped. Blue groans irritated at his childish behavior, trying to lift him up with all her strength. But he has her hands on his, forcing her down. She feels his breath against her ear, she was sensitive. The weight issue was long gone and Blue seemed contented with the heavy weight over her. Grudgingly, she has her arms around his torso, hugging him.

"I have to go Green…" she whispers to him, giggling lightly when he nibbles her ear playfully.

Raising his head to look at her, he shakes defiantly "Not happening"

"Green…"

"Stay here," he begs "with me…"

"You're busy with gym duties, I can't hold you back" she reminds, wriggling her hand free to trace a finger to his forehead down to his lips. He kisses it delicately, she giggles again.

"I don't you to be miles away from me again Blue" Green growls.

"I'll visit time to time you know" her blue eyes roll at Mr. Pouty above her.

Cupping her hand to his cheek, Blue strokes Green affectionately. The turmoil that is him is also the tranquil of her heart. She loves him.

He leans against her hand, closing his eyes to relish the moment.

"Blue…" Green whispers begging.

He takes her hand, kissing her inner wrist lovingly without ever breaking eye contact with her.

"I love you"

She breaks into a wide grin, "I love you too"

For the first time, Green finally allowed the tears to streak down his eyes. Collapsing into her once again, he sobbed into her neck without ever releasing her in his arms. For a while, as Green cried unto her, Blue's head was shrouded with a million of possibilities forming in her head. She saw the negativity, the positive and the unsure course of everything.

_Is this worth the shot?_

She yawns at the thought, almost forgetting how drowsy she was.

"Tired?" asks Green after he stops crying.

"Hmm, had a long day…" she murmurs tiredly, his scent driving her to sleep fast.

She feels him shuffle into a more comfortable position as he kicks his shoes off, she does the same. Sharing the same pillow, with Green behind her arms on her waist bringing her close to him, the back of her knees bumping with his, his head finds itself comfortable on her shoulder. Her sweet floral scent was enough to bring him to sleep fast too.

Blue giggles at her sleeping position but doesn't say a word. Instead, she has her hands on his assuring him that she'll be there.

Just as her eyes engulfs into deep slumber, Green suddenly plants a kiss on her lips, looking at her with a smile.

"Goodnight Blue"

She was speechless for a while; the kiss had taken her by surprise.

"Goodnight Green"

Resuming back to his position, he couldn't help but ask tracing her smooth skin with his thumbs.

"Will I wake up next to you?"

"Chatty aren't we Mr. Oak?" she teases.

His grip on her waist tightens, causing her to yelp.

"I'm serious Blue"

…

….

…

"Why don't we see for tomorrow?" she asks in a playful tone that he recognizes well.

Smiling himself to sleep, he said the words again. For the heck of it, mirth of happiness bubbled in when he finally said it.

"I love you Blue, I always will"

She rolls her eyes at his cheesiness, "I love you too Green"


End file.
